


Third

by kurlinsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slight Signless/Disciple, Threesome, possible nsfw in later chapters, stupid gamnepeq fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurlinsprite/pseuds/kurlinsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a girl, and two boys that love her very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while watching Leijon shipping videos. The POV will be incredibly wonky hAHAHA. I hope at least someone enjoy's this shit.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you know that the girl in your arms is not perfect. 

She is not model standard, she is not the pinnacle of beauty, nor is she thin as a rail. Her skin is not kissed by the summer sun, but a stark pale to your own. Her hair is not a bottle blonde, nor a luscious brown, but a shimmering copper, littered with flecks of darker and lighter shades. Her locks never fall in prefect curls, nor do they dry stick-straight, but rest around her chin in wavy disarray. It is not just her physical appearance that seems to be flawed. She is sweet, yes, kind, indeed, caring, and happy-go-lucky, definitely. But, she is also crass, fierce, and speaks with a sharpness on her tongue. 

You imagine you can taste it when she kisses you, her insulting words and well-thought jibes into your ego. At the same time, your mind draws a blank; she’s kissing you for once, her movement vacillating from rough to gentle. That’s how your relationship has always been, flipping sides, changing color, and she leaves you guessing. Always motherfucking guessing. 

You cherish every inch of her fingers against your skin, every breath of a whisper against your ear, every light press of her lips to yours. You bask in that glow that surrounds her, holding her hands in your own. There are times when she doubts you, but you do truly love her. 

You know that the man lying on the other side of your princess loves her too. His name is Equius Zahhak. It had taken quite a bit of effort before he would permit you to speak to your current girlfriend, having always been her best, and only, friend. 

At first, you hadn’t liked having to share her. He was attractive indeed, strong and very well-built. If you hit for the home team, he would more than likely be your type. You supposed you were indeed warming up to her so-called personal bodyguard. He was always there with her when you were not, whether it be in times of danger, or simply times of loneliness. When her father had banned you from her home, he’d opened the window so that you could slip into her bed at night while he lay watch by the door. He was a good bro to both you and your girl, and you thanked him. Never verbally, of course. You knew what he wanted. You could see it in his dark blue eyes when he looked at her. He longed for her, more than anything else. However, you weren't just going to give her up or anything. 

The three of you had spent many nights like this, curled up in royal blue sheets inside the Zahhak’s stately mansion. You on one side, hands wrapped around your girls waist, and him on the other, an arm thrown around both your shoulders. Nepeta was the only one of you that spoke on this night, filling the humid air of the room with her quiet voice and occasional roll of her tongue. You think for a while, not really listening to her words but to the sweet trill of her voice. As the room darkened with the setting of the sun, she gave out a quiet yawn, pressing her back against you and curling her fingers in his shirt as she fell asleep. You each pressed a kiss into her hair and passed one another a look before resting your heads for sleep, something that had become a nightly ritual. 

The three of you have a rather imperfect relationship, so it seems.


End file.
